


The goddess and the gunner

by H3xyl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Kissing, Miracles, Near Death Experiences, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3xyl/pseuds/H3xyl
Summary: When Soraka meets her new team she has a crush on her lane partner.
Relationships: Miss Sarah Fortune/Soraka
Kudos: 4





	1. The cube of mortality

This was a big day for her. Soraka had been selected for a big tournament and today she would meet her team. It was a showmatch against one of the competitors. Soraka was pretty confident about the cup. Soraka did her research and heard great things about her laning partner. She did not know who it was yet tho. Everyone was allready at the rift resort. For reduced traveltime and no jettlag everyone had been staying there for three days now. She had allready eaten and the match was in an hour so Soraka got to the transports that would take them to the rift. After switching to her Star Guardian uniform, Soraka got ready to lock in. Then Soraka got the sign. Everyone was in position. Soraka's hearth was pounding. She was so nervous she had to actively stop herself from peeing her pants right then and there. Then her name was called and a new wave of confidence hit her. She stepped forward onto the plate that would take her to the summonersplatform in a minute. The tubes where made out of crystal so she could see she was the first one that locked in. She didnt have to wait long before the second champion was send forward onto her platform.

"NEEKO IS BEST DECISSION" She heard the girl scream in joy.

Soraka got a warm wave through her body. She knew from previous encounters that Neeko was a great midlaner and Neeko would do everything in her power to keep Soraka safe and happy. The only thing Neeko usualy lacked was a gameplan. But Soraka didnt mind because neeko would just fight her way out of it using her clever cloning techniques. Then the 3rd plate was manned. The star guardians chose Rakan to toplane. Well this team still needs some maturity, Soraka thought to herself. But she didnt mind Rakan. Soraka was quickly reassured by the next champion entering the plate tho. It was Poppy. Soraka was still waiting for her laning duo tho. It took a while for the plate to open. The enemy's must've had problems, Soraka thought. Then the door opened. Soraka put a hand against the crystal tube. She was beautiful. She didnt know the girls name yet but she knew she was about to be. Then the platforms started to glow. This meant they where about to be dropped of at the platform. When Soraka arived, everyone was allready there. Since Soraka knew everyone except her lane duo, she wanted to talk to her first. She bought a relic and a few potions from the local guy and aproached the strange beautiful women.

"Hey" Soraka said. "Im Soraka. I'll be supporting you throughout the cup."

From a distance Soraka didnt really notice a height difference but from upclose the woman had to look down a little to be able to make eyecontact.

"Hey" The woman replied. "You've seen our matchups yet?" she asked.

"No, Not really" Soraka replyed.

"Me neither, how bad can they be.", The woman said confident.

A little ashamed she had to ask this, Soraka asked,

"How should i call you?"

"First name Miss, last name Fortune." was the answer.

"Now lets see who our lane is.", she said with even more confidence in her voice.

Soraka liked this confidence. She felt save with this mysterious pretty woman. She followed her lead and after helping Poppy fight the first brambleback she finaly saw her opponent. It was Ezreal supported by Bard. Soraka had a negative feeling against Ezreal since he left the star guardians without a valid reason in her eyes. But she didnt want to think about it anymore. It would just waste her energy and mindset, and Soraka knew she would need all her energy to take on Ezreal who was a skilled laner himself. Soraka didnt have any objections against Bard. Bard was a nice guy, he was just in their way right now.

"You seem to know that guy" Miss Fortune said.

"He's not a good memory" Soraka replyed.

"How so?"

suprised by the sudden interest Soraka decided to dig into her memory for this one exception. She told Miss Fortune everything about how he left. Soraka saw this as a chance to get it off her chest, since Ezreal damaged her trust by doing what he did.

"Sounds like an asshole." Miss Fortune said with a smile.

"Dont worry sweethearth, today we'll remind him."

Miss Fortune loaded one of her guns with something else then she had been doing. She lifted her gun but not towards any minion. She shot it at Ezreal. The shot flanked him and he missed the minion he wanted to kill.

"Hey!" Miss Fortune shouted to the other side of the lane.

"You remember this girl? She's under my watch now, and dont even think about failing her again."

Bard immidiatly rushed to aid the Ezreal that was in visible pain of the shoulderwound Miss Fortune gave him. Soraka could see Miss Fortune made an impact on him. Soraka was still wondering if she loved the strange woman but this act was definitely a step in the right direction. a few minutes went by and Miss Fortune had allready called Ezreal different words for using his magic on her. But everytime Soraka came to help her with her wounds she would thankfully smile back at Soraka and continue to fight. This time Miss Fortune had something big in mind. Bigger then just wound the boy on the other side of the lane.

"On my mark", She said.

"Whatever happens out there, you stay behind me, you got it?"

On this note Miss Fortune rushed into enemy lines. Wielding her dual guns with skill Soraka had not seen before she quickly killed all the little defenders on the other side, and with a slide on her knee's she had dodged Ezreals attempts to hurt her beyond recovery. With a quick kick she brought Bard of his feet. But Ezreal was allready preparing his next attack. Soraka was not going to let someone like him hurt her angel so she channeled all her will into a field around Ezreal to keep him from casting spells. By now Miss Fortune had worked Bard to the ground.

"First blood" Miss Fortune said sattesfied as she pulled the trigger between Bard's eyes.

Ezreal tried to make a run for his turret but Miss Fortune had allready reloaded one gun. She aimed it carefully and shot the running boy through his left knee. Ezreal tripped and fell to the ground. Miss fortune didnt even try to run anymore. She walked to the helpless boy who turned face up by now. She placed a heel on his throat wich made him make some funny noisses.

"This is only the beginning" Miss Fortune said as she send Ezreal back to his base to have the bullet removed from his face.

Miss Fortune signaled Soraka to a nearby bush to recall back to base and said,

"Thank you, i could not have done that without your support."

Soraka smiled.

"Count on it"

After buying some items, Soraka followed Miss Fortune to their lane again. Miss Fortune wanted to take an alternative route through the forrest that was dividing the three lanes. This was to help Poppy fight a dragon. When they got there Poppy was allready fearlessly dueling the mighty drake, and together they took it down. After the drake died, Soraka had to help Poppy. Poppy took some hits from the dragon and did not exactly look healthy. Miss Fortune allready went to lane so she could stop Ezreal and Bard from destroying the gigantic turret that had been keeping them safe. After aiding Poppy the small warrior thanked Soraka and ran off into the dense forrest.

"Hey, i dont see Ezreal and Bard." Miss Fortune called over the team comms.

"Becarefull where you step."

"Especialy you sweety."she added over private comms.

Soraka had made up her mind now. She loved the dual gunned girl. She did'nt exactly know why but Miss Fortune had shown her to much good things in such a short time not to love her.

"Dont worry about me, Base is the biggest detour ill make."

Soraka knew that getting back to lane from the drake was not hard. Just follow the river. Soraka allways liked these walks by the river. It was a nice peacefull contrast to the violent lanes. Since Ezreal was not back in his lane yet Soraka decided to drink some of the pure riverwater to regain some of her energy. There was only minimum current so when she bend over it she could see her own reflection. But then something scared her greatly, the reflection was not alone. then the felt someone grab her throat. It was Ezreal. Ezreal held her so tight she couldnt breath or call for help from her team. Then something else hit her. Ezreal let her go but she immidiatly fell to the ground. Both from her lack of oxygen and Bard blowing a magic soundwave through her head. When soraka opened her eyes again she didnt know if she was dreaming or not. Something was wrong, why was he not killing her. She was quickly pulled from her dream by Ezreal getting a little cube from his pocket. Soraka knew what it was. The device was called a Rift Destabilizer, they where extremely illegal on the rift. if someone was exposed to this device, Soraka knew they would not wake up again after dying. Soraka tried to get up and run but Ezreal held her down with one hand.

"No, please. This is not you" Soraka stuttered fearing for her life.

"Are you sure about that?" Ezreal said with a cruel smile.

"any last words?" Ezreal asked while lifting the box to break it in Soraka's face.

Soraka just closed her eyes. A tear was flowing down her face. She knew there was nothing she could do now. Just lay down and accept your fate, she thought. Then she heard something familliar.

"Hey asshole, didnt study the rules?" followed by Ezreals scream.

When Soraka opened her eyes again Ezreal was bleeding from the wrist he held the cube in. Soraka saw this as an oppertunity to use her last regained strength to call to her gods to drop a devine sword on Ezreal. She knew the sword would kill them both as Ezreal was on top of her but as long as the sword killed her before the cube hit her she would be fine. Then she felt the sword hit her and Ezreal. Miss Fortune took this as a chance to lift him from Soraka and throw him on his back.

"Cant you see what you have done you little shit!" Miss Fortune screamed in anger while she kept kicking Ezreal in his face with her boot untill he stopped moving and a kill was creddited.

Bard had not gotten verry far assisting the Ezreal because of Poppy's quick acting and was soon hit verry hard with Poppy's hammer. But soraka was not dead yet. The sword had hit her stomach and she was slowly bleeding out. Meanwhile the cube shattered on her face and she was now mortal again. Miss Fortune quickly realised the situation.

"H-h-help" Soraka whispered.

She wished she could pass out, but the unbearable pain continued. She saw Miss Fortune stand up and scream some commands in her comms. At this point Soraka could'nt take the pain anymore and passed out.


	2. To avoid the inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the doctors couldnt help anymore all seems lost.

Soraka woke up to a bright light. She was slowly regaining her conciousness.

"Am i dead yet?", she asked to the light.

"Nope, rift staff was in time to pull your sword out. You where lucky Poppy saw Ezreal before you did."

It took Soraka a while to realize it was not the light that was talking back to her. She looked around, She was in a hospital bed, there was an open window and the owner of the voice was right next to her on a chair.

"Miss Fortune" Was all Soraka could say.

"Call me Sarah." Miss Fortune said.

Soraka tried to sit up but immidiatly felt all her pain all over again.

"Dont even think about it" Sarah said.

She assisted Soraka back on her bed and sat back into her chair.

"Shouldnt you be practicing for the cup with your new support by now?" Soraka asked Sarah.

"Nah", Sarah said as if she didnt care about anything that she sould do.

"I want you."

"There is no way i can recover in time." Soraka protested.

"I'll just be a block on your leg"

Sarah stood up from her chair and leaned over the bed with Soraka in it.

"I've seen what you can do with wounds. You're no exception." Sarah said with a reassuring smile.

"Try to get some rest now, i'll see you tommorow." Sarah said.

and before Soraka could object, Sarah had left the room. Might as well get some rest, Soraka thought, allready missing Sarah. The next morning Soraka didnt wake up because of an annoying alarm. it was the voice again.

"Hey, Hey are you awake?" When Soraka opened her eyes again the first thing she saw was Sarah sitting on the side of her bed.

"Good morning" Sarah said.

The monitor on the side of Soraka's bed started beeping a little faster. Sarah saw this.

"Hey, calm down, you're still alive sweety."

Soraka didnt know if Sarah kept calling her all these things to flirt with her or if it was just her way of talking to people. She secretly hoped she was flirting but Soraka had allways been insecure. Sarah was even more beautifull in her casual clothes then in star guardian uniform. The monitor was still continueing to beep faster tho. At this point it was no longer the suprise of Sarah sitting on her bedside with her pretty smile. Soraka started to breath heavy and felt her hearth pounding. Sarah saw Soraka's expression change and quickly got up and burst out of the room. A few moments later Sarah came back with a few doctors. Soraka could not experience much of it tho because she felt herself falling unconcious again. Soraka's eyes had fallen shut and Soraka heard the monitor beeping faster and faster untill it fell still into one continues beep. Soraka knew what this meant. Her hearth had failled her and the only thing she could do was hear how the world around her slowly fade away while she was running out of oxygen. at first she heard a male voice screaming.

"She is going into cardiac arrest, start reanimation procedure!"

Then suddenly Soraka felt an extreme pain in her chest as if Sarah gave up on her and decided to shoot her right then and there. The only reason why she didnt believe this was because even with the entire world fading she could still hear Sarah crying and screaming curses from outside the room. Soraka could only think one thing, She loved me, we could've been perfect. Then the fade was too much and Soraka was pretty sure she could die every moment. Then she realised something, She could not just give up like this. Soraka tried to gather all her positive memories, hoping she had enough time left for this procces. then she foccused her mind on all the positive memories Sarah had given her in the few hours they had known eachother. With all her remaining will Soraka channeled her remaining life to her hearth. She felt herself levitating from the bed and her hearth began to tickle. She knew she had to try harder to live this. She channeled all her remaining will energy and power into that one spot that had given up on her. Angry her vitals just betrayed her she then felt a burst of energy in her chest and fell back onto the bed. It worked, She heard the monitor again. Never in her life had Soraka been this happy to hear the sound of a monitor beeping. After a while Soraka regained the strength to open her eyes. the first thing she saw was all the doctors taking notes of what they had just witnessed, but she didnt just perform a mirracle to be studied. Soraka tried to talk but the first attempt her mouth didnt even move. a few attempts later she could finaly produce a sound.

"S-s-s-sarah" She whispered.

One doctor rushed off to the hallway to get Sarah. A few moments later the doctor came back followed by Sarah who had obviously been crying for a while now judging by her face.

"Come closer" Soraka whispered.

Sarah leaned over the bed hoping this would sattesfy the girl who had just outplayed death.

"Closer" She repeated.

Sarah kneeled, her face only a few inches from Soraka's. With all the energy Soraka had left she lifted her arm to grab Sarah's head and kiss her.

"I love you Sarah" Soraka said before going for a second kiss.

Sarah was so overwhelmed by positive events that she couldnt speak back. Finaly they where seperated by the head doctor saying Soraka needed her rest.


	3. In need of company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soraka has trouble sleeping and seeks some help.

After a quick recovery Soraka was finaly fired from the hospital she had spent her past week in. Sarah had come every single day to bring her things to help her recover or lift her spirit. How can someone be so skilled at killing people but so skilled in making people comfortable at the same time, Soraka wondered. One day she even brought the entire team to keep her company. But every night Sarah had to go home, and every night Soraka would feel lonely again. Now that she was free and able to walk again she didnt have to anymore. Soraka was exited to breath fresh air again for the first time in a week so she rushed for the door. As soon as Soraka was outside, she stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. Soraka didnt know what it was but something smelled off, but in a good way.

"Is it good?" Soraka heard someone say.

Why didnt she expect Sarah to pick her up here. Soraka turned around and saw Sarah leaning against the building. Since she could walk now she rushed to the girl that had been so kind to her and hugged her tighter then she thought she could. She felt Sarah hug her back.

"Please never die on me again."

"I prommise" Soraka said just being happy that she could finaly hug Sarah.

After a while Soraka was finaly done catching up with her weekly dosis of hugs.

"Lets go" Sarah said.

A transport had allready been waiting to take them back to the Rift resort. Once at the resort the team was allready waiting for Soraka's return. Before they could even get inside Soraka saw someone sprint outside screaming.

"NEEKO HAPPYY TO SEE YOU WALK!"

Neeko was allways such a spirit lifter, Soraka thought preparing for impact. Neeko hugged Soraka for a moment, and pulled her inside. The rest was waiting inside and each in their own way they showed their respect to Soraka.

"Thats enough for now, she needs some rest." Sarah said after a while.

Sarah took Soraka upstairs where the rooms where. even tho Soraka had walked these stairs a million times before, doing it with Sarah made her feel invincible. Sarah stayed with Soraka for a while and then went off to her own room, it had been a tiring week for her too. Sarah had to be attending Ezreals trial. Soraka didnt know what happened to Ezreal but she didnt care. The only thing she knew is that when she saw him again she'd crush him with the force of her mind alone. Soraka had been trying for a while now but she couldnt sleep. The second Sarah left she felt lonely and vulnerable again. Soraka decided she wanted to sleep with Sarah, maybe Sarah felt lonely too. So she got up and without thinking about her pyama, she slowly walked to the other room. A few champions looked at her in confusion why a tired girl in her pyama's was traveling the hallways of the resort. Then she arrived at the right door. Soraka suddenly doubted her actions but she couldnt go back now so she knocked on the door. The door only opened just enough for Sarah to peek through it.

"Oh its you, come in", she smiled.

She quickly closed the door again, Soraka immidiatly saw why. Sarah did not wear her pjama's. She only had her mint green underwear.

"Couldnt sleep?" Sarah asked Soraka.

"No" Soraka said wondering if the next thing she was gonna say would make her sound weak.

"I feel lonely when you are not there" She looked up at Sarah.

"Can i tell you somthing?" Sarah asked.

"Offcourse, annything" Soraka said regaining her confidence.

"I couldnt sleep either, i could only think about you, You make me feel-" Sarah doubted if she should continue but she did, "Secure, You make me feel secure."

Then Sarah tapped the bed.

"Lets get some sleep shall we?" she said knowing it would work this time.

Sarah pulled a corner of the sheets to make a spot for Soraka to lay down.

"Dont you get uncomfortable in those?" She asked as Soraka layed down and her pyama's creased.

"I guess i do, its just a habit at this point."

"Nothing messes with my girl" Sarah said while she started to unbutton Soraka's pyama.

Then Soraka got verry warm. She remembered taking off her bra because it had been getting uncomfortable. Sarah saw Soraka blushing when Sarah revealed the shy girls naked breasts.

"Hey, its ok, The're beautifull."

Sarah threw Soraka's pyama top off the bed.

"I'll make it up to you" Sarah said.

She undid her own bra revealing her own suprisingly large breasts. Soraka felt a lot more comfortable now that she was not the only one without a bra in the bed. Then Sarah continued with Soraka's pants. After succesfully removing them Sarah pulled the blanket over Soraka tucking her in a bit. Then she layed down herself and got verry close to Soraka. Soraka didnt mind, if it was up to her she would've slept on top of her goddes. So she moved even closer to Sarah who then reached an arm out to hold Soraka and together they fell asleep. A few hours later Soraka woke up to someone knocking. She didnt want to wake up her princess to she stood up to open the door herself, but as soon as she got out of Sarah's grasp she was reminded of the fact that she was not wearing a bra. Since Sarah's clothes would obviously not fit Soraka she decided she would go with her pyama's.

"One second" Soraka said at a volume that the person knocking could hear it but not loud enough to wake up Sarah.

Once in her pyama's she opened the door. The woman behind the door was huge, if Soraka looked in a straight line she looked at the womand midriff. The woman looked like she could lift 4 male's on a bar and was holding a little golden statue with some green light fading out of it. The womans arms where tatoe'd with what looked like ancient symbols. The woman saw Soraka was impressed and spoke.

"Good day, my name is Illaoi" reaching out a hand.

Soraka shook the hand hoping it would not crush every bone in hers.

"Hey, im Soraka, Sarah's new laning partner."

This made the giant woman laugh.

"Dont worry little girl, Its obvious."

Then she asked,

"Is Sarah here? I have to personaly give her something."

"Sarah cant come to the door right now, she's verry tired." Soraka said hoping the woman would not just push her away checking for herself. Then she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"I see you met my new priority" Sarah said behind Soraka.

This made Illaoi laugh again.

"Yes Yes, she is lovely" Illaoi said as if Soraka was not standing in front of her.

"Anyways, i was told to give you this, for if you still care about the waters."

Sarah accepted an envelope Illaoi handed her and asked if there was anything else. There was not, Illaoi wished them a nice day and departed.

"Hey, are you well rested?" Sarah asked Soraka back inside the room.

"You're going to need your energy darling."

"Yea i think so"

But this didnt convince Sarah. Secretly Soraka had been hoping she didnt believe it so she would have an excuse to touch Sarah again. Without thinking about it Soraka stripped down to only her panties again.

"Will you be with me when i wake up?" She asked Sarah.

To wich Sarah replyed, "Yes sweetie, i prommise."

Soraka went to bed again followed by Sarah who once again comforted Soraka by taking off her own bra too. Since they allready slept a few hours, they didnt immidiatly fall asleep.

"Can you still feel it?" Sarah asked.

"Feel what?" Soraka said in confusion of what Sarah was talking about.

Sarah looked at Soraka and whispered "You have'nt seen it yet have you?"

Sarah lifted the blankets and stroked over Soraka's stomach. Soraka looked where Sarah was indicating and saw a huge scar on her stomach. Soraka didnt want to cry but she couldnt contain herself. She started sobbing a little. She was allways against violence and now she gave herself an eternal reminder of the violence she caussed herself. Sarah saw the sadness in the girls eyes and immidiatly tried to comfort the crying Soraka.

"Hey, its just a scar, you'll be fine"

Soraka was not satesfied yet and started crying louder.

"What about all the people i hurt. Will they be fine?" she asked.

"You never hurt anyone." Sarah said.

"You saved more lifes on the rift then anyone can only dream off. and as for Ezreal, he had it comming."

Sarah saw that it was not enough to comfort Soraka. Sarah got up and on top of Soraka, making Soraka's hearth beat a little faster. Sarah kissed the scar.

"No matter how many people you couldve hurt out there, i know you did it to save a life, and i love you for that"

Then Sarah moved up and kissed Soraka on her lips making her stop crying. Soraka grabbed Sarah's waist and pulled her down making Sarah's poor grip on the bed collapse and fall on top of Soraka. Sarah hugged Soraka back untill Soraka let her go again. When Sarah layed down again, Soraka climbed on top of Sarah.

"Can i sleep here?" 

"Please do."

And so they fell asleep again.


End file.
